YOUNG LIFE
by AJ2002
Summary: About a girl in her teens that has a habit of rushing to spy on people getting out their cars. But on this day she learns her lesson. These chapters are about a girl who had been taken by a man while she was at school, and the man throws the girl into his car boot.


YOUNG LIFE

Ashley's pov

I was wondering round the playground, when a car parked outside the playground gates. So like I always do I rushed to the gate to spy on the people, who got out their cars. But this man saw and rushed towards the playground gates, when the teachers were not looking he quickly unlocked the gates and grabbed me round the waist. When we gone to his car he chucked me into his car boot, he told me to shut up because I was yelling for help. Finally the car stopped and the man grabbed me by the arm, and took me into his house. He made me sit down while he made me a drink and something to eat. When he came back he introduced me his name, " hi my name is Sam." After my drink and snack he took me upstairs, there he told me to have a bath. Sam made me a bath and pushed me in it, after my bath he took my clothes and put them in the bin, then he said to get him some clothes. So I went to his wardrobe and got him some clothes, When I went down stairs to give him the clothes he opened the curtains so everybody could stare at me . After a while Sam closed the curtains and snatched his clothes of me, he said to stay in his house until he came back. I asked him where he was going, and he said he was going to get me a new outfit. So I stayed where I was until he came back. A while later I heard the door slam, so I went to the hallway and found Sam with a bag, he shoved the bag in my hands and said to go and put it on. I ran upstairs to put it on, when I had got back in to Sam's room and opened the bag I stared at the pretty lace sex outfit. Sam rushed upstairs and shouted surprise in my ear, he pulled it out and pushed me on to the bed so he could put it on me. After he put it on me he kissed me on the lips fully, I was terrified that he got on top of me and started to lick me on the vigina then he raped me. A couple of hours later we had finished, and Sam said that he was a rapist and yelled that if he ever saw me he would kill me by taking me to Africa and push me into the Zombie pit .

Taylor's pov

Ashley stared at the road I looked at the road and saw what she was looking at, it was a big car and the roof could come off. Ashley as she always does ran up to the playground gates to see who got out the car this time, all of a sudden a man stepped out the car and saw her looking at him. Secretly he ran over to the gates and unlocked them when the teacher was not looking, and then he grabbed her by the waist and took her to his car and throw her into the boot. I heard her yelling behind him, so I went up to the teacher and told her and she said that could not be true and I was making it up. But a few hours late while I was in class, my teacher was doing the register and called out Ashley's name. I put my hand up and I asked her if I could whisper something in her ear, and of course because she was a lovely teacher she said yes so I whispered everything in her ear. She gasped when I told her and said that she would go to the head for a very important assembly. Mrs Potter ( my teacher) said that I was in charge while she gone to the head to organise it, and I was very charmed that she asked me and no one else so I said yes. The class was well behaved while Mrs Potter was gone, we made paper airplanes and tested them outside and we did a bit of science. Then the assembly bell rang and I told everyone to line up, when they all gone to line up Mrs Potter was standing in the door way ready to take her class to the hall. When we stumbled into the hall and every class was there Mr Lee told us about Ashley and that we should go on different mini buses to find her, we all thought this was a very good idea so I decided to stand up. "Yes Taylor what is it?" asked Mr Lee so I told him every thing I saw at break and he said I can lead the way in the first minibus and that I can chose a team. I chose Charlotte ,Dottie ,Amy ,Louise ,Sophie ,Joe and Hannah, we all boarded into the minibuses my team first of course as I was leading the way. I said on the loud speaker to every minibus of our school that it was the road with no right and lefts you just go up, so we gone up that road of course I had to chose two teachers to come with me so I chose, Mrs Potter and Mrs Blush also Mr Lee who was sat with me and Dottie. Amy who was sat next to Joe and Charlotte did not eat all her lunch so she ate it on the bus, Charlotte had some sweets and shared with me, Amy, Joe, Mrs Potter and Mr Lee she did not like Louise, Dottie, Sophie and Mrs Blush but she always shared with Hannah her twin sister. A while later we got to the end of the road and the same car was parked outside the house that was parked out side the gates, Mr Lee leaned over me and said if this was the place I had to say yes so I did. When all the minibuses were parked behind some trees we called the cops in case he did not hand her over.

Ashley's pov

We went back down stairs and Sam made me another drink and some cookies, he went to the bin he put my school clothes in and got them out and chucked them at me. "Put these on you cow!" he shouted, so I did what he told me and gave him back the out fit he gave me and put my school uniform on. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, Sam rushed up to the door and peeked into the peek hole and saw a little girl. He opened the door and he said "Hi my name is Sam is there anything I can do for you?" he asked the little girl I walked up to him to see who it was and there I saw Taylor staring up at me and him. "Yes we have the police and school here to take Ashley back," she sighed in her sweet voice Sam looked at her up and down " Come in," he sighed thinking what he should do with her and me. Taylor took a seat next to me and clutched my hand, "So what is your name sweetie?" Sam asked her she just stared at him confused if he said sweetie or not at the end of his question, "Um Taylor and you must be?" she asked Sam worried if he was not going to tell her, "Sam my name is Sam" Sam thought Taylor was a nice name for a girl like her. "Want to stay for a cuppa?" Sam asked her not to sure if she could stay for another hour before he took her up to his bed and raped her as well, "Sure but me and Ashley better get going soon," she sighed dreamily I pinched her a little. Sam's dreams were not going to be true he wanted them to stay for ever but not with them outside waiting for them to get out safe, "YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" he yelled terrified Taylor sat down and hugged me so tight scared that he would chose her to be his next victim. "Taylor upstairs now and give me your school clothes, and you Ash." He stopped and stared at me Taylor's thought came true she was his next victim, I was not going to let that happen and ran up to the door and opened it.

Mr Lee's pov

"ASHLEY!"I yelled as she opened the door "Mr Lee Sam the man who took me has got Taylor," she told me. "And she is his next victim please help her?" Ashley asked I ran up to the police with Ashley passing her to her teacher Mrs Potter who hugged her tightly. "I need help one of my other students are the mans next victim can you get her out?" I asked one of the police men who nodded his head and whistled to his men for help "We will take good care of this sir," he sighed charging with the rest of his crew in to the house of doom. " THANKS!" I yelled after them I walked straight towards Ashley and hugged her like she was my daughter, "Ashley it is not your fault," I sighed letting go of her all of a sudden there was a gun shot and a scream was heard from the upstairs window it was not a gun shot it was a grenade. "OMG TAYLOR!" Ashley yelled Mrs Blush and Mrs Potter grabbed her before she could even run into the house, I charged in to the house to see if the police men were still alive they were but one was not. "Go and call afire engine sir?" asked one of the men so I ran to Mrs Blush who accidentally let go of Ashley to get her phone out of her pocket for me.

Ashley's pov 

I wriggled out of Mrs Potters arms and ran into the house Mr Lee charging at me while Mrs Blush was asking for a fire crew to come and rescue one of their students from a fire upstairs. "TAYLOR!" I yelled running up the stairs one of the police men stopped me, "Sorry you can not go up there." He said grabbing me back and letting me in Mr Lee's arms, "Ashley come back with me?" Mr Lee asked holding on to me for going up stairs " I have to see if Taylor's ok," I cried Mr Lee felt so sorry for me. Then Sam came down the stairs "I HOPE YOU FRIEND IS OK IN THAT FIRE!" Sam yelled one of the police men yanked him away in to the police car just in time for the fire engine to come. "TAYLOR TAYLOR!" I yelled calling up the stairs to her. All of a sudden a cough was heard and Ashley relaxed and went back out side, and let the fire crew sort the rest out. "Taylor is ok she is still alive."Mr Lee told everyone Charlotte ran up to me with a bag of sweets that she had saved for me, "Thanks but you shouldn't have," I sighed hugging her. " You know Taylor helped us look for you if she did not watch you," Charlotte started crying Mrs Potter looked over to where me and Charlotte was and ran over there to comfort them "You know what Mr Lee said Charlotte Taylor is ok." She told her I hugged Charlotte crying myself praying to god if she would still be alright. After a while there was a crash Sam had braked free and pushed Mrs Potter away and grabbed me, Sam kissed me in front of the whole school even Charlotte who stood behind me gasping. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled pushing Sam off me "You're the girl who loved me ain't you?" everybody gasped "NO I AM NOT!" I shouted at him he knew what to do to shut me up with and he did he kissed me again and lifted me wrapping my legs around him, Mr Lee had to close his eyes. No one saw the fire growing or saw Taylor staring at the window they all just focused on me and Sam.

Mr Lee's pov

I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. When it was over and done with me, Ashley, Mrs Potter and Mrs Blush tied Sam up on a chair. " MR LEE LOOK TAYLOR!" Ashley yelled I looked up and there was Taylor staring down at us all of a sudden a man grabbed her. "BAD NEWS MY FUCKING BROTHER HAS GOT HER!" Sam shouted I turned round at him I did not see the man run down the stairs with her. "who is your brother?" I asked kneeling down to his level " he is one of my nice brothers that saves my victims," Sam sighed. Ashley could not believe what Sam had said "so that man has saved my friend then?" she asked staring at him in surprise "yer I guess so but I hate him and I always stop him." He told us Then we heard a cry coming from the door and me and Ashley turned around to see who was there. It was Taylor of course I n the mans arms, Ashley ran over to her to see if she was hurt. Mrs Blush sighed in relief and called an ambulance for the dead police man and Ashley and also Taylor . I did not want Ashley to go in to the ambulance because she was ok and she was not in the fire.

Taylor's pov

I was so happy that I was still alive and that Ashley was safe Charlotte said some upsetting stuff about what if I did not make it or what will she do if she did not watch Ashley be taken. Ashley has been a very good friend to me for about since pre school and I did not want that to end I am so glad Ashley was my hero and that I was hers.

A few years later

Ashley's pov

"Morning Mrs Potter," I sighed answering the register at the first day of term, Mr Lee suggested that after that awful accident we should all have a break for a few years so we did and now we are starting fresh like nothing had happened. "Today we are learning about cars." Mrs Potter told us I put my hand up right in the air, "Yes Ashley?" asked Mrs Potter looking in to me like I was a ghost " You can get some cars that are bigger then small cars." I told her. The bell went right after that lesson me and Taylor skipped break and gone into the loo's to chat about our holidays and the accident that we did not know was a forbidden talk...


End file.
